It is known to mount a tiled panel in an opening in a tiled wall and to provide that panel with a catch arrangement which retains the panel removably in the opening.
In the past such catches have made use of permanent magnets which have proved to be advantageous because they allow a secure retention of the panel in the opening even if there is no exact alignment with portions of the catch which may engage one another.
The advantage of a spring-loaded snap-catch, of course, is that it can provide a satisfactory degree of retention force.
With conventional holding units, one inserts one edge of the panel into the opening and then swings the remainder of the panel into coplanarity with the wall so that the catch can engage. It is desirable that the assembly have the advantages of a permanent magnet system with respect to possible inexact alignment, as well as the advantages of a snap catch with respect to the retention force provided.